<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Party by MadameBaggio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254562">After Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio'>MadameBaggio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is tired of Sansa treating him so badly.<br/>He just offered her some help! Why is she so angry at him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! I’m coming to the conclusion that I require at least 24 working hours to produce smut. u.u</p><p>I’m a mess. This weekend was supposed to be my writing time, but a lot of emotional conversations happened (which is always good, because discussing our feelings with our friends is important), and the guy who’s not my boyfriend is moving so we were talking about this... Anyway.</p><p>THIS IS SMUT. THERE’S BARELY ANY PLOT. THERE ARE NAUGHTY WORDS AND THAT’S IT.</p><p>Also... I've just finished this, so it hasn't been beta-read or anything. Hope you enjoy it anyway ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Why don’t you just leave?” Sansa yelled, as she marched into her room.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>If she thought she was going to get rid of Jon that easily, she was really mistaken; he just followed her there.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You’ve been complaining the whole night that no one would help you.” Jon pointed out. “I’m offering to help.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sansa spinned on her heel, glaring at him. “Well, I don’t need your help. You can go.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Jon demanded.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His relationship with Sansa had always been difficult, but this was taking the cake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d been friends with Robb since kindergarten, and most of Robb’s siblings had liked Jon from the moment they met him. Rickon, as a baby, used to sleep better in Jon’s arms than anyone else’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All the Stark siblings liked Jon. Except Sansa.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They never got along properly. Even when she was a little girl that adored her older brother, she  hardly gave Jon a second glance. She didn’t talk to him the way she talked to the others -and she was sweet to Theon! -and she didn’t even try to hide it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon never quite understood what Sansa’s problem was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, once she got older, he started having a problem of his own. The older she got, the more beautiful she became. Honestly, it was getting ridiculous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He said a thousand different things to himself, trying to remember she was younger, Robb’s baby sister, that she hated him… But all of that was only to hide the fact that he was crazy over her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he didn’t mean only as in he wanted naked body -even though he did want that -but he truly cared for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa was sweet, extremely smart, caring and brave. Even if she tended to act like a brat around him, there were these fleeting moments, those rare occurrences when she’d show a different side and…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anyway. Jon might have a bit of a crush, but he’d never admit to anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, right then, he was dead tired and he was trying to be nice to her, but she was being a brat as usual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They should’ve been way past that. She was twenty now, and they had been getting along marginally better in those last weeks. How could one party blow it all up like this?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Robb and Arya had bailed on cleaning the party they planned and now Sansa was tired, and somehow it was Jon’s fault?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fuck no.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s nothing wrong with me.” She hissed at him. “You’re the one who’s acting weird.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me?” Jon couldn’t believe this. “You’re angry at me for no reason.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa scoffed. “I’m not angry at you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then she clearly dismissed him, because she turned her back to him again. And something in Jon just fucking snapped; he grabbed her arm and turned her back to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa’s chest collided with his, and Jon had this moment of clarity, where he thought he’d definitely gone too far -he wasn’t that guy -but when Sansa looked into his eyes…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her pupils were blown wide, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was shallow. Was she…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon didn’t let go of her arm. “Sansa?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” She probably meant to snap at him, but it came out breathless, needy…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh fuck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was bad idea, a really bad idea. But then, Jon opened his mouth to speak, and Sansa’s eyes focused on his lips, and he knew he was going to hell, but he couldn’t stop himself…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed her. It was way less suave than he’d like to admit, but it was just an impulse because of the way she was looking at his lips. Sansa gasped against his lips, then parted her own, and that was it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon was going to hell, but he was not stopping this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled her tighter against himself, his mouth taking hers, kissing her as he’d dreamed for so long. And maybe -just maybe -Sansa had wanted him as much as he’d wanted her, because she was as avid as he was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa’s hand went to his hair, then she groaned in frustration. Jon didn’t understand it, until she pulled at the band that was holding his hair in a bun. When his hair was free she sunk her fingers in it, grabbing a fistful of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon caressed her waist, his hand going under her blouse, his thumb brushing over the lace of her bra. Sansa quickly let go of Jon’s hair to help him get her blouse off. Once it was carelessly discarded on the ground, she pulled him to the bed by his T-shirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa fell on the bed, looking up at Jon, while he pulled his T-shirt off. The way she was looking at him, like she could eat him up immediately, made Jon burn. When he got rid of his T-shirt, he kicked off his shoes, while Sansa was already opening her jeans. He grabbed at it, while she scooted up on the bed, leaving her on her panties and bra.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room was dark, only the light coming from the window illuminated them, and Jon thought it made Sansa look even more beautiful. She was like a siren, a magical being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon put his knee on the bed, then crawled over Sansa, his body covering hers. She pulled him down to her, so his weight settled on her. Jon grabbed Sansa’s -perfect long -legs and hoisted them over his waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon kissed Sansa’s neck, her shoulder, then licked up her throat. Her hands were trying to open the buttons of his pant and pushed them down at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon needed a minute. “Sansa.” He panted against her neck. “Can we just…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d managed get her hand inside his pants and around his cock. It really made it difficult to keep a conversation, but Jon tried his best. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He finally suceeded in asking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jon Snow, if you stop now, I’ll kill you.” She promised against his ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yup, fair enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although Sansa’s hand on his cock felt amazing, Jon had a dream, a simple dream and he was not going to let anything get in the way of it. He -gently- pried her hand away from him, then started moving down her body, dropping kisses wherever he passed -breastbone, stomach, just below her belly button, until he reached the line of her panties, where he dropped a reverent kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jon?” Sansa called, seemed hesitant. “Where are you…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon grinned at her. “I’m about to eat you out, pretty girl. May I?” His fingers were playing with the waistband of the previous mentioned panties.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You actually want to…” She seemed unable to finish the question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do. I insist, actually.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, then… By all means.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon chuckled, pulling her panties down her legs, until they were forgotten on her floor. He pushed her legs open, and dropped kisses to her inner thighs, each one closer to her cunt. He looked at her, and saw that Sansa’s eyes were fixed on him as she bit her lips, clearly apprehensive. Maybe no one had ever done this to her -or done it properly. In this case, Jon had something to prove here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed one of her hands. “Here.” He laid her hand on his hair. “You’ll want something to hold on to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sansa scoffed. “You’re so full… Oh my…” Her words were cut by Jon’s tongue circling her clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She brought both hands to Jon’s hair, gripping tightly on it. Jon loved the feel of her pulling his hair while he ate her cunt. Jon gave her his full attention, noticing what she liked better -like a hint of teeth when he sucked on her clit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sobbed his name, her hips moving against his mouth, and when Jon put two fingers inside her, she came, falling apart as her whole body convulsed. Jon didn’t give her one second to recover, he just kept doing what he was doing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa sobbed a protest, tried to push him away for a second, but then her fingers just gripped his hair harder, pressing his sinful mouth closer to where she needed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Sansa came this time, she was pretty sure she blacked out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon wiped his mouth on the sheet and went back to Sansa’s side, lying next to her, his hand making soothing circles on her belly. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His chuckle was smug. “We can stop here if you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa gave him a look that made clear she was questioning his intelligence. “I hope that was a joke.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon grinned at her. “Do you have a condom?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The bedside table.” She pointed out weakly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon opened the drawer and recovered a condom. He took off his pants and put the condom on, just to notice that Sansa had been watching him with interest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You like what you see?” He teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve always had.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was not fair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon would like to say he was much smoother and refined, but after that sentence? Yeah, not a chance in hell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had to kiss her and touch her and fuck her. And Sansa really should’ve told him to slow down or something, but she didn’t. She squeezed him between her legs, called his name, grabbed his ass -he was starting to think she was in love with it -and melted under him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He fucked her hard and fast, sweat covering their bodies, their mouths fused in what seemed a never ending kiss. His hands and lips couldn’t get enough of her and they were everywhere at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He came faster than he’d have liked -he wished he could stay between her legs the whole damn night -but once he was done, he brought his hand to her cunt and her clit and made her come again, because fair was a fair and he wanted her to feel so good because of him that she’d…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What, exactly?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once they were finished, Sansa got up and went to the bathroom. Jon was nervous, because he didn’t know if he should go or stay or if he should…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa came back with a glass of water, still completely naked and offered it to him. Jon drank from it, then got up and went to the bathroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There might have been a peppy talk in there, but he wouldn’t admit to anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once he went back to the room, she was lying on the bed, a space clearly left for him, and Jon had to prevent himself from crying in relief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So…” He started once he was lying beside her. “What do we…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cuddle.” Sansa informed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can do that.” He pulled her to him, her head resting on his shoulder and it was perfect. “But besides that…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not getting back with Daenerys, are you?” She demanded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? Why would you ask me that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Theon said you would.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. We’re done… Wait. Is that why you were so angry at me today?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sansa refused to answer, so Jon made her look at him, then dropped a kiss to her forehead. “You’re the one I’m with now, and the one I hope I’ll be from now on.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She opened a grin. “That was smooth.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snorted. “I can be smooth. Sometimes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Sansa fell asleep in his arms it was like a dream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it let Jon awake wondering…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How the fuck would he tell Robb about this?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your feelings.</p><p>Also, find me on tumblr @madamebaggio, where requests are now open.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>